Aforementioned Marriage
by ebon-hawke
Summary: Lena Cousland is horrified to be forced into a marriage with Loghain, but comes to enjoy it. M for fluff and smuttiness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lena was busy cleaning her bloodied armour, cursing under her breath while she worked. It had been a week since the archdemon had been slain and she still couldn't wash away the now dried blood off the metal plates. If she have known the archdemon's blood would be this hard to clean, she wouldn't have worn her best silverite armour into battle. She gave up after another hour, and decided to let the servants try and clean it instead.

She gets up and sits down on the large bed, stroking the back of her mabari, Xiron. Looking at the large metal sword that was laid on the side cabinet she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Alistair had been a good friend, and had sacrificed himself to save her. Anora hadn't seemed to be saddened by his death, then again she hadn't been all too over joyous by the idea of marrying Alistair. But Lena missed him dearly; she missed his wit and awkward ways.

Arl Eamon's estate was basked in sunlight, although it had a cold feel to it, one only Lena seemed able to feel. The archdemon was dead; Anora was to be queen and thanks to Loghain surviving the joining she wasn't the only Grey Warden left in Ferelden. She ought to be happy, but there was something, missing. She picks up a book on Ferelden history from the wooden bedside table, but her eyes only gloss over the yellowed pages, mind wondering to her former companions that had all left in the previous week. Leliana was on her way to investigate the darkspawn; Oghren was going on a search to find Felsi; Wynne and Shale were travelling to the Tevinter Imperium to try and turn Shale back into a dwarf; Sten was returning to his home land, and Zevran was Maker knows where. Loghain was the only one who was still here. They weren't close; Lena still didn't truly trust him for betraying not only the Wardens, but the whole of Ferelden, and Loghain still wasn't over the fact that she tried to kill him in their duel at the landsmeet, nor was he happy that this brash, inexperienced young woman was suddenly the big hero and one all the banns and arls went to for advice.

An elven servant knocks on the heavy wooden door and at Lena's call comes in, holding a small pile of freshly washed robes.

"Your robes are cleaned, mistress. Also Anora wishes to see you in her quarters, she said it's urgent."

"Of course, thank you. Oh, and this armour still has blood stains on it from the battle. I've been scrubbing it all week and the stains still won't come out. If you could try and clean it that would be amazing."

"We'll get on it right away."

She bows and walks out, while Lena sighs and drags herself to Anora's quarters. Can the hero of Ferelden ever get some peace around here?

Anora was dressed in her normal regal robes, and to Lena's surprise Loghain was also stood there not in his usual battle worn armour, but a lavish tunic of silk and velvet. This was the first time she had seen Loghain in something other than his armour, and she was amazed at how….small and unimposing he looked.

"Lena, it's good to see you. It's been a week since the archdemon was slain, how are you doing?"

"Tired, but my wounds are healing. The Cousland's have their revenge on Howe, the blight is over and I can finally concentrate on being a Warden."

"Good I'm glad you're settling in well. But as you know Ferelden is still in tatters after the blight. The arls and banns are still wary of me remaining queen, and even more so when my soon to be husband dies during the final onslaught. Your brother is the new teyrn of Highever, and Amaranthine belongs to the Wardens, but there are still parts of Ferelden that are not controlled by wilful law. You are from a powerful family, and my father is one of two Teyrnirs in Ferelden. I suggest a mergence between our two families. It will cement the leadership of Ferelden, and promote peace between the ruling families."

"Wha….you mean me marry Loghain, your father?"

Loghain looks equally shocked and seemingly appalled by the idea of a marriage.

"Anora, you really think a marriage will fix all our problems?"

He manages to stutter out after a long pause, his face still twisted in repulsion at the thought of marrying the blond haired woman stood before him.

"The Cousland's have a lot of influence in Ferelden, and if you were to marry they would see that you can be trusted, father. That you are still a hero with Ferelden's best interests at heart."

Lena shakes her head in disgust and backs away from the two people standing before her. Loghain merely stands there with a stunned look on his face.

"He betrayed us. I cannot marry someone who effectively wiped out the Wardens."

"Yet you let me live. You let me become a Warden and managed to convince your friend Alistair to marry Anora."

"I had hoped you would die in the battle."

She gives Loghain a withering glare that would make any lesser man flinch. But Loghain merely stands his guard, almost seeming to try and outstare Lena.

"At least tell me you'll consider it, Lena."

She gives Anora a dirty look and folds her arms over her chest.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

She walks out without another word and just about runs to her room, a thousand different thoughts running through her head. The idea of marrying that….man disgusted her. She was glad however to see her armour had gone, and hoped that at least that problem would be sorted.

Grabbing the wine bottle from the side table she opens it and takes a large gulp of the red liquid, and looks up to see Loghain waiting patiently at the door.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not exactly enamoured by this idea either, you know. But you saved me for a reason. You can't hate me as much as you say you do."

He walks into the large room, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. Lena puts the bottle on the bedside table, wanting her wits to be about her. Loghain was a sharp man, and could outfox most people, and she didn't want to be one of them.

"I saved you because I didn't want to be the last Grey Warden. That's all."

"If we do get married, I promise it will be for show. I would try and be a good husband to you; you are an, admirable woman after all."

"But I'll still be locked in a loveless marriage with a man who betrayed Ferelden."

"Listen as much as I do not like this idea, Anora isn't giving us much choice in the matter. She is queen after all, and holds power over us."

She nods her head, begrudgingly acknowledging that he was right on that matter.

"Why would she even want her father marrying someone else?"

"Politics, Lena. Our marriage will look good. Make the arls and banns look like everything's alright."

She sighs, finally accepting her fate.

"I guess I don't have a choice. You're going to be my husband, even though I won't like it."

"I will be good to you Lena. I hope that in the coming months that we can at least form some sort of alliance, it will make things a lot easier between us. We can spend this marriage hating each other, or we can make the best of this situation and at least be comfortable in each other's presence."

She breathes deeply, considering what he had just said for a few moments before getting up and looking in to his eyes. They were an icy grey, and she had only just noticed what colour they were. They were cold, but there was a certain warmth within them; a certain compassion she had not seen for a long time. Not since her father. Funny her future husband would have the same eyes as her father.

"Fine, I'll do this. And I guess we may as well be able to stand each other, but only if I know I can trust you."

"You can trust me, Lena. I will be nothing but kind to you in this marriage, for you have more than proved yourself a strong warrior."

"Thank you. I guess there are worse men I could be forced to marry."

He nods and walks out, presumably to tell Anora the news of their impending marriage. As Lena gets back onto her bed and takes another large gulp of her wine she wonders whether Anora got some sick satisfaction from seeing her father marry a young pretty young girl like herself.

Maker I am twenty one years old, and I'm about to marry this…she didn't even know how old he was. Emptying half of the bottle in one large gulp, she slumps back on the bed, face in her hands. If her father were alive today, well none of this would have happened. She probably would have been married to Thomas Howe or Dairren Loren by now. But, she considered, at least he has promised to be good to her. He was right; they could spend their lives hating each other, or try to be friends or something like that. She just hoped he kept his promise. And if he didn't, well she had just faced an archdemon, beating him would be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loghain insisted on carrying Lena up the stairs to their now shared bedroom in the massive Denerim palace, stating that she was now his wife after all. To make the mergence even more appealing to the various ruling families Lena had been made arl of amaranthine, and also due to the fact that that amaranthine belonged to the Wardens it made sure Lena could perform her Warden duties and still look good to the arls and banns. Anora had wanted to make her teyrn of Highever, but her brother Fergus was the proper teyrn. She wasn't going to take that away from him. Even without being the new arl of amaranthine she was still Teyrna of Gwaren now. So many new titles in such a short space of time.

They were staying the in the Denerim palace for the near future, and as Loghain puts her down in their room they stand there rather awkwardly, wondering what to do now they were married.

"Don't worry Lena; I will not force you to consummate our marriage if you do not wish to."

"Really? I thought you would enjoy seeing me beg and cry for mercy."

He looks away, a surprisingly sad look on his face.

"When I was a boy the Orlesians invaded Ferelden, as you must know. They demanded all free men pay a tax but my father refused, so they raped and killed my mother in front of us. I would not wish that pain on anyone, not even my worst enemy; and most certainly not my wife."

Lena gasps quietly, not expecting him to share something so personal with her. She places a hand on his shoulder, and for the first time she thought that maybe being married to him might not be all too terrible.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry, Loghain."

He turns around and places one hand on Lena's cheek, his face still mired in sadness.

"It must have also been hard to leave your parents behind, and know they were going to their deaths."

Lena nods, but her face is overwhelmed by a pain that rips Loghain's chest in two. To see his…wife in such sorrow. It was only then he realized that there was something there in his heart. It was a very small feeling of affection now, but he knew in the coming months it would blossom into full grown love. He only hoped that she would come to reciprocate those feelings.

"Please, do not be sad my love. Today should be a happy day. We may not have entered this union entirely willingly, but we could be in much worse situations."

"I guess you're right, I could have a husband who beats me, has his way with me when he wants and treats me like his slave."

"I will never lay a hand on you, not unless you want me too. Then, I will all too gladly bow to your wishes."

She smiles and she kisses him gently, surprised when Loghain kisses back. He has warm and amazingly soft lips. Lips that then caress her neck, before sharply drawing away and giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Lena; I was caught up in the moment."

The corner of her mouth curls into a small smile.

"It wasn't all that unpleasant."

She mutters between hurried kisses, Loghain's heavy hands making light work of her white silk wedding dress, stripping her down to her undergarments. He then draws back from the kisses to remove his lavish clothing, eyes fixed hungrily on Lena's large blue eyes, and those plump, petite breasts that peeked out from under the almost see-through slip. He kisses her shoulder once he is disrobed, picking her up and laying her gently on the large four poster bed.

"Have you ever lain with a man before?"

"A few, all dead now though, thanks to Howe."

He smiles slyly, slowly tugging the slip up her thigh, and kissing her neck and chest. In one quick movement he yanks the slip over her head, leaving her naked except for her small white panties. He takes one of her nipples in his large hand and twists it slightly, making a low moan emit from her lips. Kissing her other breast, softly biting and nipping, he places one hand gently on her thigh, working his way slowly to her crotch.

Lena could only lie there in ecstasy as he ripped of her panties, his rough hands amazingly soft and gentle as he stroked her nub, making her whimper with pleasure. She could feel the familiar heat growing in her groin as his tongue worked its way along her mound and into the delicate folds of skin around her nub. His erection was throbbing now, a glistening drop of pre cum on his head, and Lena could not help but wonder how she was going to be able to accommodate his large girth. But she also smiled to herself, happy that her husband was so well endowed. It would make for some, interesting nights. Hips arching forward, trying to let his fingers delve deeper into her opening, her moans and whimpers get louder and louder as she nears her climax.

Loghain was having a hard time keeping control as he kissed and licked her pink nub, loving the salty taste of her juices. Inserting a third finger in her opening she cums around his fingers with a howl. Loghain then wipes his mouth and strokes Lena's hair, her cheeks flushed from her orgasm.

He places his erection at her opening, and starts to enter her slowly, stopping when she hisses, not used to a man of this size. But she is so wonderfully tight, and once he is fully inside her he starts to thrust gently as not to hurt her.

"….faster Loghain….fuck me hard…."

She gasps as he begins to stroke her nub again, bringing her towards her second climax. He begins to roughly pound her, Lena's whole body shaking with pleasure. He fills her so wonderfully, and with each thrust she comes closer to cumming.

All thoughts are gone, everything is replaced by pure passion as they both simultaneously climax, Loghain shuddering as he empties his seed inside her, her walls pulsing around his cock. He gazes deep into those sky blue eyes, and for the first time he sees true passion, and happiness within them. He slowly pulls out of her, blood still coursing through his veins, and slumps next to his wife, who merely lies there, an ecstatic grin on her face. Loghain wraps an arm around her naked chest, kissing her hair lovingly. She turns to face him, now a sleepy look in her eyes, and kisses his lips softly.

"I think I'm going to enjoy being married to you, Loghain."

"Oh I think I shall too, my love."

She nuzzles into his chest and closes her eyes. Loghain watches her breast rise and fall, revelling at how peaceful she looked. He almost forgot she was a skilled warrior that had killed hundreds if not thousands of darkspawn over the past year. He knew he was going to punish anyone who dared try and harm her. No one would hurt his Lena, no one.


End file.
